


I thought You might call

by voltarrrrr



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Climbing Class, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Underage Masturbation, Underage Relationship(s), gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltarrrrr/pseuds/voltarrrrr
Summary: Chris is on a classtrip and misses his boyfriend Josh. Surprisingly said boyfriend calls him while supper and starts an interesting conversation which will be the reason why Chris has to leave the table straight into his room.





	I thought You might call

Chris sat at the table of the hotel eating supper, totally exhausted of the day. His class went to a museum today and afterwards headed to a gym. He still wonders why. This trip was something like their holidays so why waste them with doing sports ?

Anyways he was just happy to be back at the hotel so he could collapse onto his bed right after shoving as much food as possible in his mouth. Suddenly his phone ringed and when Chris saw who it was he had to smile. He immediately picked it up and spoke: "Josh! Oh man I'm glad you called."

His mood changed from totally exhausted to extremely happy. Josh was his boyfriend and he really missed him even though the class trip only lasted for two weeks. But two weeks means two weeks not seeing his beloved boyfriend.

 _"Cochise, it's lovely to hear your voice. You enjoying the trip? "_ Josh asked grinning on the other side.

"Do you really think I would enjoy a trip without you by my side, dude?" Suddenly Ashley who sat across the table spoke up: "Chris, I want to eat and not to hear your sweet talks with Josh." She laughed. _"Tell Ashley to shut up!"_ said Josh who heard the ranting of their friend. "Josh tells you to shut up." Chris told Ashley and she immediately stuck out her tongue as a response.

 _"Anyway I've been dearly missing you, Chris."_ Chris thought Josh sounded kinda.. out of breath? "Yeah I really miss you too, dude."

Though they were a couple they never really stopped calling each other dude. It may seem weird to others but it was a nickname such as other people use 'sweetheart' or 'baby'.

 _"You know it feels so weird to not have you by my side."_ A small and quiet groan escaped from Josh's mouth but Chris heard it and it send a shiver through his body. He can only suspect what Josh is up to-

"What exactly are you doing right now?" the blonde haired asked out of curiosity even though he could already think of something.

 _"Ah you really want to know? It's kinda embarrassing..."_ He didn't really sound embarrassed. Just really horny. _"I've been thinking of you the whole day and just couldn't stop myself. And well I needed to hear your voice."_

Just as Chris wanted to respond he heard again a groan coming from his boyfriend. This time a bit louder. His cheeks turned into a light red. "Oh god, Josh. You can't be serious right now. I'm having supper."

 _"Sorry, dude. Couldn't control myself. Just the thought of you laying atop of me made me crazy."_ He couldn't get these images out of his head now. Great. And Josh's heavy breathing didn't make things better. He uncomfortably shifted in his seat just as he realised there was something growing. In his pants. He shot a nervous sight at his friend Ashley who didn't seem to notice him and took his opportunity to leave the table and run to his room.

With fast steps he walked straight to his room which he shared with a boy from his class but he was at the cafeteria anyway and Chris had a key so he didn't really have to worry. In the meantime Josh hadn't stopped letting small groans coming from his lips and the blonde got turned on by that in seconds.

"Fuck you, Josh!" he panted as he finally got to sit down on his bed. _"Fuck me? Nothing I'd like to do more right now but unfortunately you aren't here."_ Josh explained moaning at the end while he stroke his length. Chris couldn't resist any longer and started to touch himself after undoing his pants as fast as he could.

They never had phone sex and Chris felt kind of awkward doing it but Josh had no shame. He started to describe what he would want his blonde boyfriend do to him in that exact moment while making it clear how horny he was and how much he longed for Chris' presence while Chris himself just stroked his dick and gave quiet and soft moans in response.

While Josh has always been 'the loud one', Chris barely made any noise while doing it. The more it made Josh overly excited to hear those little responses from his boyfriend. They motivated him to keep going.

 _"I wish I could feel you inside me right now, Cochise."_   he groaned and even though this whole call was merely ten minutes long by now both of the boys seemed to getting pretty close to their climax.

"Josh I-" Chris tried to speak up but ended up letting out a moan which was a bit louder than usual. He ended up kind of whimpering while trying hard not to come right away. "It's okay, love." Josh assured while being close to coming himself.

_"Come for me, Chris!"_

A short silence occurred in which soft pants could be heard and finally the blonde let in and came, now loudly moaning the name of his boyfriend.

Hearing such a rather strange sound coming from his boyfriends made Josh give in too and he came, with a loud groan, into his hand.

Once again both of them didn't say anything, trying to calm down. Surprisingly Chris was the first one to speak: "That... that was a-amazing.." he slowly stuttered. _"Yeah. Yeah, it was."_ Josh responded with a proud grin.

They lay there for a while just listening to the other one breathing when Chris realised how late it actually was by looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh damn, I have to hang up, Josh. My roommate will probably be here anytime soon and I'll have to clean this mess up." Chris immediately apologised.

 _"No problem. I really enjoyed it today."_ He made a short pause. _"Tomorrow, same time?"_

"Sure thing." Chris laughed.

_"Love you."_

"I love you too."


End file.
